Más que amigos
by Ukyo Moon44
Summary: Rei Hino tiene dos mejores amigos, Serena y Seiya. Su amistad es sólida, sincera y verdadera, sin embargo, la vida pondrá a prueba esa amistad en más de una ocasión. ¿Puede ser posible la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer? ¿Podrá Rei mantener a sus dos amigos luego de saber que entre ellos no existe solo un simple sentimiento de amistad?
1. Prólogo

**"Más que amigos"**

Prólogo

.

Me es difícil mirar atrás sabiendo que debo avanzar para no vivir del recuerdo y la melancolía, pero me parece que es necesario hacerlo para que puedas entender el origen de este sentimiento, para poder responder a tus inquietudes, dudas y porqué no, también recordarme a mí lo fuerte que es el lazo que aún me encadena a Serena y Seiya.

Sé que a los ojos de los demás esto no es algo común, estoy consciente de que debe ser difícil para la mayoría de la gente entender que tipo de relación tengo en verdad con mis amigos, es más, yo misma me lo he replanteado muchas veces ¿Es esto normal? ¿Es normal querer tanto a alguien y no querer perderle? ¿Se puede amar sin estar enamorada? ¿Se puede amar a alguien sin despertar otros sentidos? ¿Existe realmente la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer? La mayoría de la gente opina que eso es imposible... no los culpo. Tal vez crean que eso es imposible por el simple hecho de que no lo han vivido y es difícil imaginar un escenario al que nunca has visto.

Seiya ha hecho por mí más de lo que crees; Serena me ha salvado más veces de la que puedo recordar. No puedo vivir lejos de ellos, mi vida no está completa si Serena y Seiya no están a mi lado.

Mi nombre es Rei Hino y esta es mi historia.


	2. Capítulo 1: Mi heroína

**"Más que amigos"**

**.**

Capítulo 1: "Mi Heroína"

.

¿Cómo empezó todo esto? Pues para responder a tu pregunta, debo retroceder muchos años en el tiempo, desde el momento en que conocí a Serena. Ambas íbamos en primaria, en la misma sala de clases, teníamos solo diez años. Serena siempre fue una chica carismática y cariñosa, por lo que se relacionaba bien con la mayoría de nuestros compañeros.

Yo en cambio, era una niña mucho más introvertida, crecí de forma solitaria luego de la muerte de mis padres y fui criada por mi abuelo materno. Mi única compañía eran mis cuervos, admiraba la belleza de sus plumas negras, la inteligencia y la elegancia con la que volaban. Sé que es algo fuera de lo común, pero así soy yo y no pienso cambiar a estas alturas de mi vida.

Serena era la típica chica consentida por su familia y siempre estaba feliz. Su cabello rubio lo llevaba peinado de una forma muy característica, haciéndose dos odangos en cada lado de la cabeza. Siempre hablaba con alegría con todo el mundo y no se conformó al ver a una de sus compañeras sola, mirando por la ventana, excluida de todos. No era que yo no supiera hacer amigos, solo que no me interesaba tenerlos, creí que no me hacían falta.

Así que un día, Serena decidió cambiar de puesto con mi compañero y se sentó en un pupitre en frente de mí. Desde entonces, Serena no paró de intentar entablar conversación conmigo, yo le respondía solo con monosílabos. Yo pensaba y se lo dije en más de una ocasión, de que ella no iba conmigo, era demasiado extrovertida y gritona para alguien tan seria y silenciosa como yo.

.

Un día, a la hora del almuerzo, Serena olvidó su comida. Recuerdo que lloriqueó un buen rato cerca de mí. Su llanto era tan irritable que le di mi sándwich de jamón y queso para que parara de chillar de una buena vez.

— Rei, eres una buena persona, me has salvado la vida. Pensé que no te simpatizaba, ahora te doy infinitas gracias. —Dijo Serena de forma dramática.

— No es para tanto. Solo te di mi almuerzo para que te callaras de una vez y más vale que lo disfrutes porque es mi sándwich favorito. —Dije.

— Te lo agradezco tanto, Rei. Eres buena persona. —Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

— No lo soy, solo lo hice porque tu llanto me irrita. —Dije.

— Pero me diste tu almuerzo, eso nunca lo olvidaré. —Dijo Serena con los ojos cristalinos.

— Vas a hacer que me arrepienta, niña. —Dije con el entrecejo fruncido.

Serena comenzó a comer mi almuerzo, al parecer estaba muy hambrienta porque comía de forma descomunal, aunque con los años descubrí que ella todo lo devoraba de esa manera.

— ¡Está buenísimo! Creo que esto merece que yo te compense. Haré lo que sea para devolverte el favor, lo prometo. —Dijo Serena con la cara toda embarrada en migas de pan.

— ¡No tienes que hacerlo!

— ¡Lo haré!

— ¡Ay, Dios! ¿En qué me metí? —Dije con resignación. Saqué una naranja de mi bolso y comencé a quitarle la cascara, mientras Serena me observaba con sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules.

.

La promesa de Serena se cumplió más pronto de lo que pensé. Un día, después de la escuela, caminé hasta mi hogar como de costumbre. Estaba sola, mi abuelo trabajaba hasta muy tarde ese día.

Yo solo quería llegar pronto para alimentar a mis cuervos-mascotas. Pero en el ante jardín, habían dos niños como de mi misma edad, apedreando a Phobos y Deimos. Corrí hacia ellos lo más rápido que pude y empujé con fuerza al más alto, este se cayó al piso.

— Ya llegó la rarita. —Dijo el otro chico mirándome con desprecio.

Yo corrí a ayudar a Deimos y Phobos, ambos yacían en el suelo, había una gran cantidad de plumas desparramadas en el piso. Deimos no se movía y Phobos aleteaba pidiéndome ayuda con sangre en su cabeza.

Me estremecí ante la escena, caí de rodillas al suelo y sentí muchas ganas de llorar.

— ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¡Ellos no hacen daño a nadie! —Grité con coraje.

El chico que arrojé al suelo se levantó y caminó hacia a mí de forma amenazadora.

— Porque nos choca la gente rara. No es normal tener de mascota a dos cuervos ¡Loca de mierda!

— Lo más probable es que esta rarita sea una bruja. —Agregó el otro chico.

Yo me quedé paralizada, ni siquiera conocía a estos chicos ¿Por qué me odiaban tanto?

— Los únicos locos son ustedes ¿Acaso les parece muy normal matar a dos aves a pedradas? ¡Par de imbéciles! —Grité poniéndome de pie, devolviéndole una de las piedras al chico que me llamó "loca de mierda", dándole justo en la frente.

El chico gritó, cayó al piso y un chorro de sangre salpicó. Yo me asusté, no pensé en lo que había hecho, por el impulso de rabia y dolor.

El otro muchacho me miró con odio, sacó de su mochila un bate de béisbol y se acercó a mí para golpearme, yo no retrocedí, aunque mi cuerpo me pedía que lo hiciera, pero estaba paralizada por lo que me estaba pasando.

Cuando iba a golpearme, se detuvo bruscamente porque una piedra lo golpeó en la espalda.

— ¡No toques a mi amiga! —Dijo una voz tras él.

El chico se volteó a verla con furia, mientras el otro seguía lloriqueando por la pedrada que le di en su frente, la cual no paraba de sangrar.

— ¡No te metas en esto, enana! —Gritó el muchacho amenazando con el bate.

En ese momento, vi a Serena como nunca antes. Estaba con el ceño fruncido y sostenía en sus manos un palo con alambre de púas envuelto. La verdad es que se veía imponente, a pesar de ser solo una niña. Dio un grito de como si fuese a la guerra y agitó el palo dando golpes a todas partes. Los chicos gritaron asustados, incluso el que me amenazó soltó el bate para correr más rápido, cayó al suelo, pero se paró enseguida y siguió corriendo aterrado.

Serena se había vuelto mi heroína, ella me había salvado la vida. Comencé a llorar sin poder contenerme. Ella soltó el palo y corrió a tomar entre sus brazos a Deimos, lo envolvió con su sudadera.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate, Rei! Hay un veterinario cerca, podemos llevar a tus aves para que las atienda ahora. —Dijo Serena con desesperación.

Yo entre llantos le dije que no era necesario.

— ¿Cómo no, Rei? ¡No perdamos más tiempo! ¡Vamos!

— Deimos estaba muerto cuando llegué y... Phobos dejó de moverse hace un par de minutos. Ambos ya murieron, Serena. —Logré decir entre sollozos.

Serena miró a Deimos que estaba en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar fuerte y de forma desgarradora.

— ¡Lo siento! —Gritó con dolor.

¿Acaso me pedía perdón por la muerte de mis amigos? Pero si ella no había hecho nada malo. Dejé de llorar, tomé a Fobos entre mis brazos y me acerqué a ella, quien abrazaba el cuerpo de Deimos, me pareció que a ella le dolía tanto como a mí perderlo.

— ¡No llores, Serena! No ha sido culpa tuya. —Dije con voz temblorosa.

— Yo te seguí, lo he hecho durante días. Quería hablarte, pero no lo hice pensando que te molestarías. Cuando vi lo que ocurría, salí corriendo a buscar algo con que defendernos. Se me ocurrió que el palo era muy poco para asustarlos y me detuve a buscar algo más. Puse el alambre de púas lo más aprisa que pude. Creo que demoré demasiado, tal vez solo debí pedir ayuda... pero no vi a nadie, a ningún adulto. —Explicaba Serena sin poder dejar de llorar.

Yo no podía creerlo, ella hizo todo eso ¿Por mí? Observé sus manos, estaban heridas a causa de las púas, imaginé que con la desesperación colocó el alambre con las manos desnudas.

Ese día, Serena lloró conmigo por varios minutos, luego de eso, me ayudó a darles sepulturas a mis queridos cuervos en el jardín trasero de mi casa. Cuando Serena iba a marcharse a su casa, me pidió disculpas nuevamente.

— No pude salvar a tus mascotas. Lo siento, Rei. Aún te debo una.

¿Acaso Serena no entendía que había hecho mucho más por mí que yo por ella? ¿No entendía que salvarme la vida era mucho más valioso que un simple almuerzo? Corrí hacia ella y la abracé con fuerza. Ella correspondió el abrazo y volvió a llorar. Desde aquel día, no puedo vivir sin esos abrazos cálidos que me dieron fuerzas para salir adelante.

.

Mi abuelo llegó tarde en la noche y le conté lo sucedido. Afortunadamente sabía bien quienes eran ese par de mocosos violentos y fue hasta su hogar a reclamar a sus padres. Tuvo una gran discusión, porque los chicos estaban heridos y me culparon de todo. Los padres de eso chicos creían que yo era una especie de bruja y que por ello había que despreciarme. Le pedí a mi abuelo que nos marcháramos, ya había sido suficiente humillación por un día.

Mi abuelo lloró al regresar a casa. Pero no era su culpa, tampoco era mía. La culpa la tenían esos padres ignorantes que criaron a sus hijos de mala manera. Mi cabello negro, mis oscuros ojos, mi ropa preferentemente roja y negra me daba un toque oscuro que a la gente ignorante atemorizaba. Sumándole mi seriedad en una niña tan joven, más dos mascotas peculiares, ante los ojos de los demás era una _rarita._

¿Había motivos para andar riendo todo el día? Tal vez los había, pero no para mí. La muerte de mis padres, el sacrificio de mi abuelo, la muerte de mis mascotas, simplemente me hacían dura, pero no mala. La vida no tenía muchos colores para mí, por suerte Serena apareció en mi vida para vivir conmigo un arcoíris.

Desde ese día, mi abuelito intentó no trabajar más horas extras para no dejarme tanto tiempo sola en casa, pero yo ya no lo estaba, ahora tenía a Serena a mi lado, a mi heroína.


	3. Capítulo 2: Salvador

Capítulo 2: "Salvador"

.

Ninguno de los dos chicos que agredió a mis cuervos, volvió a acercarse a mí durante mucho tiempo, lo cual agradecí, porque no me interesaba saber ni sus nombres, aunque los supe de todos modos, Diamante y Rubeus ¡Par de pelmazos asesinos!

Vivían en el mismo sector, por lo que cuando entré a estudiar a la secundaría, ellos entraron a la misma. Por suerte yo tenía a Serena a mi lado para darme valor.

Recuerdo el primer día de clases, Diamante estaba rodeado de chicas que lo elogiaban por su aspecto. El tipo era alto, bastante guapo y encantador, pero para mí seguía siendo un trastornado asesino.

Rubeus por el contrario, se había vuelto un verdadero antisocial, siempre estaba solo y a pesar de ser bastante guapo, tenía una actitud temperamental y desagradable que alejaba a las chicas; usaba el cabello rojo peinado hacia arriba en forma de flama; era un tipo raro, incluso más raro que yo, porque además era un psicópata. Ni siquiera hablaba mucho con su primo Diamante, a pesar de que vivían en la misma casa, rara vez se les veía juntos.

Serena caminaba junto a mí buscando nuestro salón de clases, cuando Diamante nos detuvo. Él aún tenía una cicatriz en su frente en donde le di aquella pedrada hace algunos años.

— ¡Buen día, Señorita Tsukino! ¿Podríamos hablar un momento? —Dijo de forma galante. En más de una ocasión, Diamante había intentado ligar con Serena.

Serena lo miró de forma despectiva y siguió caminando.

— ¡Oye, te estoy hablando! —Dijo Diamante con voz autoritaria.

— Y yo te estoy ignorando, pedazo de...

— Serena, solo sigue caminando. —Interrumpí.

— Veo que aún no me perdonan por aquella niñería ¡Por favor, maduren! —Dijo Diamante restando importancia.

— ¿Te parece una niñería "matar"? —Dije molesta, girándome bruscamente, lo cogí de la chaqueta y lo arrinconé en la pared— ¿Para ti "matar" es un juego, maldito psicópata?

Diamante abrió los ojos sorprendido, especialmente porque varias de sus "Fans" estaban mirando. Tomó mis manos y las sacó de su chaqueta rápidamente.

— ¡No vuelvas a dirigirnos la palabra, basura! —Dije de forma amenazadora.

— Así es ¡Ya déjanos en paz! Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. —Dijo Serena y cogió mi mano para alejarnos de él. Yo estaba temblando y no me di cuenta de que la mayoría de los alumnos se habían detenido para mirar.

— ¿Y si no lo hago qué? —Preguntó Diamante siguiéndonos.

— Te dejaré una linda cicatriz a juego con la que llevas en tu frente, Bestia. —Dije entre dientes.

Diamante retrocedió y sonrió burlón.

— Está bien, tienes todo el derecho de odiarme. Te pido perdón por lo que hice yo y mi primo Rubeus, pero es tu problema vivir con tanto rencor. Además, no puedes prohibirme acercarme a la linda Serena, ella no te pertenece.

Serena hizo una mueca de desagrado y yo me irrité aún más.

— ¡No te metas con Serena! —Dije llena de coraje.

— ¿Y si no te hago caso? ¿Volverás a amenazarme con romper mi cabeza? —Preguntó en tono de burla.

— No es una amenaza, lo haré. —Dije con decisión.

Diamante se largó a reír de manera burlona.

— Hablas como si Serena te perteneciera ¿Acaso estás enamorada de ella o qué? —Dijo Diamante curvando una ceja.

— ¡Cállate, Diamante! —Ordenó Serena.

— Ya veo, es mutuo. ¿No me digan que son novias? ¡Qué desperdicio! Dos chicas tan guapas, yo podría curarlas. —Dijo Diamante relamiéndose los labios de forma grotesca.

— ¡Eres un enfermo! ¡Aléjate de nosotras! —Gritó Serena enfadada.

— Realmente quiero partirte la cara. —Dije, caminando hacia él decidida a golpearlo.

— ¡No lo harás! —Exclamó Diamante de manera desafiante.

— Pues si ella no lo hace, con gusto lo haré yo. —Dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Volteé a mirar con desagrado, se trataba de un chico alto, de ojos azules, llevaba una coleta larga y aretes de plata en forma de luna.

Diamante abrió los ojos de asombro e hizo una mueca.

— Nadie está hablando contigo, Kou ¡No te metas! —Dijo Diamante.

— Es fácil hacerse el valiente con dos muchachas a las cuales superas en fuerza y estatura. ¡Muy _machito_, Diamante! —Dijo el chico en forma irónica.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres, Kou? —Dijo Diamante acercándose a él muy molesto e incomodo.

— Un hombre más hombre que tú. Desde hoy, ellas están bajo mi protección, seré su salvador, solo mantente alejado de ellas. —Advirtió el chico.

Diamante rodó los ojos incrédulo, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

— No perderé mi tiempo con alguien tan insignificante como tú. —Dijo Diamante.

Noté entre la multitud de quienes nos observaban que Rubeus miraba la escena desde lejos y sonreía burlesco. Pensé que se metería en la discusión para apoyar a su primo, pero se marchó sin decir una palabra.

— ¡Todos a sus salones! ¡No hay nada que ver aquí! —Dijo el chico de coleta a los demás alumnos. Serena y yo seguimos caminando.

— ¡Chicas! ¿Ni siquiera un "gracias"? —Preguntó el chico corriendo tras nosotras.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? —Pregunté molesta.

— ¿Eh? Pero... yo estoy de su lado, chicas. —Dijo confundido.

— No nos importa. —Dijo Serena con seguridad.

— ¿No?

— ¡No! —Respondimos Serena y yo al mismo tiempo, sin siquiera mirarlo.

El chico se veía confundido.

— ¿Pero qué hice para que se molestaran? —Preguntó.

— Nosotras no estamos bajo "tu protección" ¡No te pases! No sabemos quién eres, ni mucho menos que pretendes, así que no te autodenomines como nuestro "salvador" porque nadie te lo ha pedido. —Aclaré.

El chico sonrió de lado y eso me dio mucho coraje.

— Tienes razón, yo lo siento mucho. No quise ofender a nadie. Me presento, soy Seiya Kou. —Dijo el joven de forma caballerosa.

— Nadie te preguntó. —Dije mirándolo de forma despectiva.

— ¡Qué desconfiada! ¡Tranquila! Parece que echaras fuego por los ojos. Aunque debo admitir que me agradan las chicas con personalidad ¿Puedo llamarte "la chica de fuego"?—Dijo Seiya sonriendo.

— ¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡No te atrevas! —Grité molesta.

Giré sobre mis talones y seguí caminando junto a Serena.

— ¡Qué mala! —Dijo y luego miró a Serena con coquetería— Me agrada tu peinado, te ves linda. Son como dos bombones en tu cabeza.

— ¿Podrías dejarnos en paz? —Habló Serena molesta.

— ¿Qué fue lo que les hizo ese desgraciado de Diamante que desconfían tanto de los chicos? —Preguntó Seiya cuando habíamos avanzado un par de pasos.

Serena y yo nos detuvimos de golpe.

— ¿Qué relación tienes con Diamante? —Preguntó Serena sin relajar en entrecejo.

— Fuimos compañeros en la primaria y desde entonces no lo soporto, finge ser una buena persona pero es un podrido. Disculpen por meterme en la discusión, tal vez no debí... la verdad es que no tolero a un tipo tan macabro como él y así con esa personalidad asquerosa y todo, le va bien con las mujeres. Nunca había escuchado a un par de chicas rebelarse ante él de esa manera ¿Me disculpan? Porque ustedes acaban de convertirse en mis ídolos. —Explicó Seiya. Su última frase me pareció sincera, aunque graciosa.

Me detuve a mirarlo de pies a cabeza, analizándolo parecía un buen chico.

— ¿A qué salón vas? —Pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

— Pues creo que...—Se interrumpió Seiya, sacando una libreta de su bolso, la cual llevaba estampada una imagen de _Freddie Mercury._ —Según mi libreta, voy al salón siete.

Serena y yo intercambiamos miradas de asombro. Seiya sin saberlo, nos había mostrado ya dos cosas en común con él: La antipatía que sentíamos por Diamante y el amor por el grupo _Queen._

— Pues bien, chico guardaespaldas. Creo que somos compañeros de clase, además de fanáticos de _Queen_. —Dije curvando una sonrisa. Él sonrió de vuelta con alegría, estiró su mano para que la estrechara, yo acepté y luego a Serena de la misma manera. Desde entonces, ya nada pudo separarme de Seiya, nada... ni siquiera Serena.


	4. Capítulo 3: Tres amigos felices

Capítulo 3: "Tres amigos felices"

.

La secundaria pasó volando, especialmente cuando disfrutaba a diario de las locuras de Serena y las bromas de Seiya. Cuando entramos a la preparatoria, los tres habíamos consolidado nuestra amistad y éramos inseparables.

Serena era una chica muy guapa, pero debido a su personalidad amable y algo despistada, no se daba cuenta de sus verdaderos encantos, ignorando lo que producía en algunos muchachos.

Por otro lado, Seiya era un chico bastante guapo y caballeroso, por lo que era bastante popular con las chicas, tanto o incluso más que el desagradable de Diamante Black.

Serena y Seiya se parecían más de lo que creían, y yo por ser tan diferente a ellos, supongo que nos complementábamos. Yo era algo así como su cable a tierra. Pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos, que muchos creyeron que yo era la novia de Seiya y él nunca lo negó, al menos que se lo preguntara alguna chica que le gustara en verdad. Tuvo varias novias, aunque con ninguna tuvo un noviazgo demasiado serio. La mayoría de las chicas se sentían incomodas por nuestra presencia, pero era algo que no podíamos evitar. Necesitaba de la compañía de Seiya, incluso lo necesitaba más de lo que Serena lo necesitaba ¿Por qué? Pues simple, lo amo y cuando amas, quieres que esa persona esté a tu lado... pero cuando digo que lo amo, no es de la manera en que estás pensando, nos amábamos de una manera tierna, protectora, hermanable. Él no solo era mi mejor amigo, Seiya era más que eso, era un hermano, ese que nunca tuve y que tanta falta me hizo.

A Serena también la amaba, incluso algunos creían que Seiya y yo no éramos novios, sino que Serena y yo lo éramos. Imagino que era algún rumor que esparció el mismo Diamante ¿Tanto se notaba mi amor por ella? Pero no la veo como mujer, no la siento como tal, es mi mejor amiga, es mi apoyo, mi esperanza, mi luz... es más que mi amiga.

¿Tan rara es nuestra amistad que la gente no logra comprender? ¿O es la gente la que tiene una idea sexual del amor? Porque el amor no es solo lo que sientes por tu pareja. Tal vez sea esa la causa de tanto divorcio hoy en día. El amor se confunde con el deseo, con la pasión, con la atracción... pero esos sentimientos son pasajeros, porque cuando se van, es ahí cuando solo queda el amor. El amor puede ser aburrido, pero es lo que nos mantiene unidos.

Amo a mis amigos y creía que nada podía separarnos, ni mucho menos romper nuestra fuerte amistad, éramos tres amigos felices disfrutando de nuestra juventud.

— Compré el _DVD_ de grandes éxitos de _Queen_ ¿Van a mi casa a verlo ahora? —Preguntó Seiya una vez que arreglábamos nuestras cosas para irnos a casa.

— ¡No puedo! —Dijo Serena y lloriqueó un poco.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes planes? ¿Y sin nosotros? —Preguntó Seiya.

— Claro que no los tiene, Seiya —Interrumpí riendo—. Lo que tiene es una obligación.

Serena me miró con cara de niña_ berrinchuda_.

— ¡No! ¿Otra vez debes ir a clases de asesoría? —Preguntó Seiya.

Serena suspiró.

— ¿Cómo es posible que te vaya mal en casi todas las materias, Bombón? —Preguntó Seiya de forma burlesca.

— ¡Oye, Seiya! ¡No molestes! Tú también debiste tomar clases para subir tus notas en matemáticas ¿Recuerdas? —Dijo Serena enseñándole la lengua a Seiya.

— Solo fue una vez, para subir la calificación de un examen. Además no tuve que ir a escuchar ninguna clase de nada, Taiki fue quien me ayudó. —Explicó Seiya.

Taiki era el mejor amigo de infancia de Seiya. Era un chico alto y bastante atractivo, pero no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fueran sus libros. Él y Seiya ya no se veían mucho, ya que Taiki estudiaba en otra preparatoria, pero constantemente se nos unía a nuestras actividades de fin de semana, aunque por ser un _cerebrito_, le interesaban más las juntas en la biblioteca o museos de la ciudad.

— Tal vez deberías pedirle ayuda a Taiki. —Sugerí a Serena.

— Es que él es muy estricto. —Dijo Serena cabizbaja.

— Y eso es lo que te hace falta, porque vas y vas a clases de reforzamiento y no veo resultados. Creo que necesitas mano dura, Serena. —Dije regañándola.

Serena lloriqueó unos segundos y salió del aula.

— ¡No me regañes más, Rei! Nos veremos mañana, chicos. —Dijo Serena, despidiéndose de nosotros.

— Serena tiene que subir sus calificaciones o no podrá pasar de grado. —Dije.

— Es cierto. Pero es ella quien debe darse cuenta de eso. El año pasado aprobó a duras penas, y ya tiene dieciséis años, en algún momento debe madurar y ser capaz de darse cuenta por si misma de las cosas. —Comentó Seiya.

— Sí, pero así es Serena. —Dije. Seiya asintió y ambos fuimos hasta su casa a vibrar con aquel _DVD_ de _Queen,_ un grupo que significó mucho en nuestras vidas.

Recuerdo que veíamos el vídeo de "_Your my best friend_" mientras comíamos papas fritas servidas en una plato en la habitación de Seiya.

De pronto, Seiya comenzó a cantarme.

.

_" Ooo, you make me live _

_You're the best friend ___that I ever had_ ___I've been with you such a long time __You're my sunshine __And I want you to know __That my feelings are true __I really love you..."__

_"Me haces vivir, cariño, me haces vivir.__ Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, estaré contigo durante todo el tiempo. Eres mi rayo de sol y quiero que sepas  
que mis sentimientos son ciertos. Te quiero de verdad, eres mi mejor amiga."_

_._

Sonreí, no solo porque la canción me gustara o por la bella voz que Seiya tiene para cantar, también porque la canción reflejaba nuestra amistad.

— Pues es mutuo. —Dije.

Seiya me guiñó el ojo y sirvió jugo de naranja en mi vaso.

— ¿No tienes jugo natural de naranja? —Pregunté.

— Te canto un par de lindas frases y ya te pones exigente. —Me dice Seiya con el ceño fruncido.

— Solo era una pregunta, sabes que amo el jugo natural de naranja. —Expliqué.

— Creo que hay unas naranjas en la cocina. —Me dijo Seiya con desinterés.

— Pues ve a la cocina, exprime algunas y prepara un poco de jugo. —Rogué intentando parecer adorable.

— ¡Hazlo tú misma!

— Acabas de decir que me amas y ahora no eres capaz de hacer algo tan simple por mí. —Dije de forma dramática.

— Si fueras mi novia o al menos quisiera cortejarte, lo haría. Pero como solo eres mi amiga, puedo mandarte a la verga y nos seguiremos queriendo. —Dijo Seiya riendo.

Tomé un cojín de su cama y se lo lancé en la cara. Me puse de pie y fui hasta la cocina para hacerme mi jugo. Cuando volví, Seiya se veía algo melancólico, tenia puesto el vídeo _"Love of my life_".

— ¿Quieres una navaja para cortar tus venas? —Dije y le entregué un vaso con jugo de naranja natural.

— No, gracias. Intentaré matarme con este brebaje que la bruja de fuego preparó. —Dijo Seiya, tomando un sorbo de jugo.

Golpeé suavemente el vaso cuando se lo llevó hasta la boca, haciendo que gran parte del contenido se derramara sobre su rostro.

— ¡Bruja, cruel! —Gritó, buscando una servilleta para secar su rostro empapado. Mientras me reía de él.

— ¿Acaso estás enamorado, Seiya? —Pregunté sin rodeos.

— Enamorado de la vida. —Respondió él.

— Sí, claro. Es raro verte tan melancólico con una canción.

— Sabes que _Queen_ despierta sentimientos profundos en mí.

— Deberías buscarte una novia, Seiya. Hay muchas candidatas y tal vez tu mano ya no es suficiente para ti.

Seiya me miró de forma despectiva y me lanzó la servilleta con la que secó su rostro.

— Tal vez debas buscarte tú un novio, así se te quita lo malhumorada que eres.

— Y así tendrías más tiempo para estar a solas con tu novia, la mano derecha. —Respondí.

Seiya tomó mi cabeza y la hundió en el plato de papas fritas.

— ¡Imbécil! —Grité y comencé a lanzar papas hacia su rostro. Ambos comenzamos a meter frituras en la boca del otro a la fuerza. De pronto, nuestra tonta batalla fue interrumpida, alguien tocaba el timbre con insistencia.

— Por la forma en que tocaron el timbre, se me hace que es Serena. —Dijo Seiya con la boca llena de papas. Fue hasta la puerta para abrir, mientras yo intentaba pasar las papas con mi jugo.

Serena entró contenta a la habitación de Seiya.

— ¿Tan pronto te soltó Ami? —Pregunté.

Ami era la chica que ayudaba a la profesora con las clases, la mejor alumna de la preparatoria _Ten'ō_ y la única capaz de tenerle paciencia a Serena.

— Hoy Ami no estaba en la clase. Tuvo que irse temprano. —Explicó Serena.

— Ya veo, por eso te soltaron tan pronto. —Dije.

— ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? Hay frituras por todas partes. —Dijo Serena mirando el piso.

— Se armó una pequeña batalla. —Explicó Seiya.

— Y luego dicen que yo soy la inmadura ¿No quedaron papas para mí? —Preguntó Serena.

— En la cocina tengo más —Dijo Seiya y salió por ellas, de pronto retrocedió y volvió a hablar—. Rei preparó jugo natural de naranja, pero nos lo bebimos ¿Quieres que te prepare un poco?

— ¡Sí, por favor! —Dijo Serena sonriente.

Me quedé pensando por varios segundos ¿Le prepararía jugo? ¿En serio le prepara a Serena pero no a mí? ¿Acaso hace diferencia entre amigas? Porque por mí no quiso hacerlo, me dijo que no lo haría al menos que... "_Si fueras mi novia o al menos quisiera cortejarte, lo haría"._

En el televisor comenzó el vídeo de "_Crazy little thing called love_" y Serena comenzó a cantar con alegría. No hablé durante todo ese rato y cuando Seiya volvió a la habitación traía tres vasos con él.

— ¡Bombón, no cantes! Tu inglés es asqueroso. —Dijo Seiya abriendo otra bolsa de papas fritas.

— ¡Qué malo eres! —Exclamó Serena— Pero no importa, porque hoy estoy feliz, nada puede hacerme enojar.

— No puedo creerlo, Serena. Le contaré a Ami que estas feliz de que ella tuviera que hacer, solo porque te dejaron salir temprano. —Dijo Seiya.

— ¡Tonto! No estoy feliz solo por eso... lo que sucede es que la profesora trajo a gente de primer año de Universidad como apoyo para las clases. Aunque hoy solo fue una presentación, comenzaran desde mañana.

— ¡Ah, ya veo! Chicos guapos ¿No? —Pregunté.

— Son dos chicos. Uno se llama Jadeite y es guapísimo, el otro... y el otro es un sueño, un príncipe azul. Su nombre es Darien y creo que me enamoré a primera vista. —Dijo Serena suspirando.

A Seiya se le resbaló el vaso, derramando todo el contenido en la alfombra.

— Seiya, qué torpe.—Dijo Serena riéndose de él.

— Sí, qué idiota soy. —Dijo Seiya y me pareció que no estaba bromeando.

— Iré por algún paño absorbente a la cocina. —Anunció Serena.

Yo observaba a Seiya en silencio, me pareció que sus ojos estaban opacos y tristes. En ese momento me di cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado, no éramos tres amigos felices, éramos dos amigas, dos amigos y un amor no correspondido.


End file.
